


The Rainbow Connection

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Loki is stripped of his powers and sent to aide the Avengers. He slowly gets used to them and makes new friends.Naturally, the goddess of marriage is going to interfere.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony came bounding out of his lab. He ran through the common area looking for his favourite Norse god. As he entered the library he saw a dejected figure staring out of the window. As Tony looked in the same direction, he could see the remnants of a rainbow slowly fade. 

Tony felt sorry for Loki. On a purely professional, non-personal level. After all being exiled to Earth and stripped of most of your power was a harsh punishment considering all the ....Tony's mind rebelled against the facts of Loki's torture. He'd had a major PTSD reaction nearly triggering a Hulk-out following Thor's description of what had happened to cause Loki to lead the Chitauri.

So Odin, at the behest of Frigga, had opted for Plan C. Not execution nor imprisonment but exile on similar terms to Thor's first trip to Earth. Loki was given the means to redeem himself but he'd have to prove that he was worthy. Thor had asked that SHIELD would allow Loki to help but opposition from Fury and Clint was hard to overcome. Eventually it came down to Mommy-Dearest laying down the law or rather her will on Midgard as it was on Asgard. 

Thor was cock-a-hoop to have his little brother back. He spent hours trying to engage Loki. Loki had remained unperturbed by Thor's efforts to get him to engage with the rest of the Avengers. It had taken several battles before Loki had been completely accepted. 

The first person had been Natasha. She and the mage had been ushering civilians out of range of the Doombots when several had managed to evade Clint long enough to converge on the remaining civilians, a pregnant woman and her two small children. Loki had placed a magical shield around them and Natasha before slowly dismembering the bots and rending the parts into atoms. She had seen close at hand how deadly Loki was without all of his seidr. He had skills she could learn.

Tony , on seeing the surveillance videos was the second Avenger to warm up to Loki. He wanted, no needed to know how that had happened. Loki was unable to explain it to him in a way he could understand. They had spent many hours talking , trying to reach a common understanding of how Loki's magic and Tony's science worked. Predictably, it wasn't Tony who worked out the similarities. It was Bruce who found the missing link. 

So Bruce became the third Avenger to be fully on-board with Loki's presence. It helped he could mock both god and engineer over the fact they had missed the obvious. Plus it helped neither god nor man would try anything other than grumble good-naturedly as a Hulk-smash tends to upset even the smartest person in the room.

Both Tony and Loki claimed that as a title, until Bruce turned round....green contacts in place. 

Clint was the penultimate Avenger to trust Loki. It was basically a mission that went wrong. From the first Avengers Assemble to the two lost souls returning to the Helicarrier, it had failure written all over it. HYDRA and their pet assassin, Steve's former playmate were causing a lot of trouble in Washington. They appeared to be working their way up the Designated Survivor list towards the president rather than the other and more expected way..  
Clint and Loki had found themselves separated from the rest of the Avengers and facing Bucky and several HYDRA agents without back-up. Clint had run out of arrows. His gun was out of bullets and Loki was desperately short of magic. Neither of them had workable comms either. Both had to rely on physical strength. Clint was taking a serious beating when Loki used the last dregs of his power to send a protesting Clint to the Helicarrier. 

By the time Tony had reached Loki, the godling was at the end of his endurance. The last agent had fallen and Loki was facing Bucky alone. Tony was shocked to see Little Boy Blue in front of the Winter Soldier. Tony knew how much Loki hated that form. As he landed, he saw Bucky was trying to strangle Loki but ice was creeping up the metallic arm stopping it from functioning properly. Tony was in mid-calculation of the thermal capacity that Loki was producing when a thrown Mjolnir smashed through the metal , totally destroying the arm.

Loki turned his back as Thor boomed out, "An excellent tactic, brother. We should practice this for those Doombots ."

His speech was cut short, "I'm not your brother. I never was. When are you going to realise that, Thor? Look at me. I'm a Jotun. Not an As. "

Thor was about to burst into another of his speeches about their childhood when Steve arrived with SHIELD back-up. "Okay, let cuff the Winter Soldier and take him in. " Steve said before falling. Tony quickly fired his repulsors and flew high. The two gods were hit with what looked like Phase Two weapons.  
Tony was swearing loudly and trying to contact Fury. All he could get was static and had to watch as HYDRA removed its own and left. Tony had to defend his companions as one by one they returned to normal and were able to help defend the group before HYDRA could do any damage to his fallen companions.

SHIELD eventually turned up with Black Widow and Clint bringing a Quinjet full of agents to the rescue.

Loki had helped Tony pick up the remaining pieces of the armoured arm. He'd had enough residual seidr to magic a bag keyed only to Tony. The flight back had the full team on board. Thor had been forced from Loki's side by Hulk. Hulk was poking at Loki's blue skin and getting puzzled as it why it was cold. Since Natasha was piloting the jet, it had fallen to Loki to calm Hulk down by reciting one of his sagas. 

Tony was sat in front of Loki listening with half of his attention to the flowing words. Thor had finally escaped from Captain Busybody and sat next to Tony. He listened for a few minutes and was startled by Tony, "I could listen for hours. The tempo is mesmerising. "

"Indeed, Friend Tony. Loki is a better teller of the sagas than any of our bards. He spent many years in our youth finding out tellers of the less popular or well known tales. It was considered less than manly by many people. "Thor looked pensive. "Over the years, he learnt to hide his love of learning the sagas, his love of magic, his love of nearly everything but family. He cultivated a facade of being Asgard's perfect prince. A good fighter, a good feaster, one for the wenches. He did a lot of the All-Father's diplomacy. He is good at that. Using his words. I miss him..."

Tony looked at Thor. He knew how much Thor missed Loki and suspected Loki felt the same. However before he could say anything, the Quinjet had landed on the Helicarrier.

Loki was still blue and Bruce was asleep. Captain America looked at them. "Tony, stop with Bruce. Loki come with us to the debrief."

Loki nodded and cast an illusion over himself to appear his normal Aesir self. Tony watched as the rest of the Avengers left. As he had suspected Bruce quickly threw off the last dregs of the Hulk. "You really have that under control now, eh Bruce?"

Bruce smirked, "It's nice not to be feared . Sleepy Other Guy is good for every-one. It also means I get to overhear stuff I'm not supposed to."

"Thor wanting his brother back?" Tony questioned. 

"And Loki wanting his back too."Bruce said.

"Really? I got the impression that he didn't care."

Bruce looked at Tony, "He cares .It's breaking his heart that he can't show Thor how much he wants that relationship back. He tells the Other Guy all sorts of things because he doesn't understand the relationship between me and him."

Tony decided that there were secrets he didn't want to hear at this time. So he and Bruce headed to the conference room set aside for Avengers debriefing. Fury was ...annoyed. Somehow, HYDRA had got their filthy paws on Phase Two weapons. Weapons which had not only taken out Steve but the Norse Bros too. 

Following the debrief, the Avengers returned to the tower. JARVIS had ordered pizzas for the group and they made quick work of the mountains of food. Tony grabbed the bag of metal pieces and headed to his lab. Loki and Bruce headed to the mediation area for some quiet time to relax. Natasha and Clint were cleaning and checking their weapons. Steve was drawing the duo when he saw Thor leave the lounge.

Tony was surprised to be disturbed by Thor. Outside of battle, they rarely inter-acted unless Jane was present and then Thor was little more than a hanger-on. He internally sighed and put aside the metal pieces to talk to Thor. "What's up , Point Break?"

"I want to talk to you about Loki."  
Of course..Loki. "Why me? Why not Bruce? He's the closest thing to a friend Loki has."Tony protested.

Thor ignored that. He was the god at ignoring things he didn't want to notice. "I wish to make amends with Loki but I do not know how to. Ever was he distrustful of others words . Always looking and twisting them for hidden meanings. Never did I wonder why. Tell me, Tony, how do I get my brother back?"

Tony thought, "What did you used to do together?"

 

Thor spoke of the hunts, the battles, the feasting , the wenching, the Lady Sif, the Warriors Three. Tony sighed. "No, Thor...what you and Loki did together. Not as a group with your groupies."

"Groupies? I do not know this word" Thor rumbled.

"Sycophants?"Thor shook his head. "Sif and the warrior tribe. No, you need to focus on the two of you. You need to re-build your relationship. Look, it's been less than 6 months since you brought him here. And before that...what a year maybe longer while he was.....gone? So let's say 2 years from your aborted coronation to now. A lot has gone on since then. Loki found out he was adopted and from your enemy to boot. And just to add salt to that wound, he's the illegitimate son of the Jotun king.

He feels betrayed. He never got a chance to evaluate or validate his feelings. Everything happened too quickly. Events spiralled out of control until all he felt he could do was kill himself. You, big guy, need to start a few steps back. Earn his trust and then you may regain his love. 

How long is Loki going to be mortal? You never did say."

Thor looked long and hard at Tony, "I do not know. If Loki's punishment is truly the same as mine, "until he is worthy". I became worthy by sacrificing my life to save my friends from one of Loki's schemes. Did he do that to help me?"Thor feel silent while he tried to imagine doing such a thing.  
"No matter. Too many people on Asgard do not think Loki will ever be worthy, they believe he is a coward as he doesn't fight honourably. They see this as a way for Father to remove him without getting his hands dirty or by dishonouring the House of Odin. I have to return to Asgard in a day or two. I will ask if Loki is allowed any of his possessions. If he is, I will endeavour to bring some of them for him . Mother will aide me in my task, I'm sure."

"Good plan, Thor."Tony approved Thor left looking much happier than before.

Tony got back to studying the abandoned arm. After what appeared to be a small amount of time, Tony was disturbed by Steve. Steve wanted to know what information Tony had gathered about the arm but listened for a few seconds before launching into a monologue about Bucky. It was starting to get close to a paean regarding Howard before Steve remembered Thor and his problem. 

So the conversation turned to Loki and what was happening there before drifting back to Bucky and his chances of being restored. Just like Loki. After all, both had been brain-washed and tortured into compliance. Steve was worried about Loki. He was too quiet. He didn't join any non-combat Avengers activities. Perhaps with Bucky there too, fellow feeling and all that.

Tony soon realised he just had to mutter a "yes" or "no" here and there since Steve wasn't paying him any attention.  
"So you'll do it then? Talk to Loki and get him to join in. I mean he's frequently down here with you and Bruce so it shouldn't be too much of a shock to him to join the rest of us tomorrow night for the weekly movie."

Tony stared at him, horrified. Steve had trapped him. Steve was evil. He knew Tony's mind would stop following his words and allowing his mouth to get in first. He had sentenced himself and Loki and possibly Bruce as well to the terror that was Avengers' movie night. He was doomed.

 

Tony was still staring at the door through which Steve had left when Bruce entered. "Steve tells me you and Loki will be joining us tomorrow."

Tony nodded, still in shock. 

"Anyway, I want to talk to you about Loki," Bruce continued.

Tony snapped, "I'm not the Loki Whisperer. I've already had Thor and Steve in here tonight. Why does every-one think of me first?"

"Because you're the only person he listens to. Outside of combat that is." Bruce said. "We are worried about him. He only eats with us when he has too. He doesn't spar with Steve anymore. He doesn't go to the library either. Fury is concerned that Asgard will get involved. Thor is going to Asgard, now. He's that worried. "

"JARVIS, what's Loki doing?" Tony asked.

"He's looking out of the library window, sir." the AI replied.

"At what? There isn't a great view from there."

"It overlooks where Mr Odinson leaves from, sir"

"And Thor has just left."Bruce inquired.

"Yes Dr Banner."

Tony left the room. He knew what Loki was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony came bounding out of his lab. He ran through the common area towards the library and saw a dejected figure staring out of the window. As Tony looked in the same direction, he could see the remnants of a rainbow slowly fade. 

"Why is Thor going to Asgard?" Loki asked , his voice dead. "You must know, Anthony. I saw him heading towards your laboratory earlier."

"He wants to see if he's allowed to bring you any of your possessions. We thought it might make you feel better."Tony immediately knew it wasn't a good idea.

"I see. You and Thor want to ensure I realise the limits of my new prison To be constantly mocked by knowing what I have lost."He turned and started to leave.

"God, Loki. It wasn't meant like that. Thor really wants to go back to how you were. He wants his brother back. " Tony started.

"Thor has no brother. Just a Jotun foundling. A monster. A usurper. A would be world destroyer of two realms . Need I list the rest of my crimes? " Loki all but snarled back.

"Oh Loki, please. We know the list. I have a kill count higher than yours. If you are just talking Earth here, Nat and Clint were guns for hire. I don't know how many they killed for profit. Stevie-goodie-two-shoes..the only reason he isn't castigated was because he was on the winning side. The only innocent one of us is Bruce. " He paused. "I know you aren't going to like this but... Stevewantsusbothatmovienighttomorrow."

"Sorry Anthony. I didn't understand any of that last word?"

"Sorry, I wanted to get it over with. Steve wants us both at movie night tomorrow."Tony explained.

"What is this Movie Night? I have never heard of such a thing since I came here. Also, and I am not trying to be anything other than grateful but why I am never invited to the feasts other than those directly following a fight?" Loki queried.

"Didn't Thor..Okay..I thought Thor had told you how the Avengers socialise as a team since that was his one job."

Tony and Loki shared a long look. Tony could feel his eyes rolling..Thor!

"Okay...basics. Stop me if you've heard them before. Meals are taken in the common dining area. There's normally a free for all which JARVIS or Pepper orders following an assemble. Steve tries to cook a full meal at least twice a week. Nat cooks when she has had a successful hit. Bruce is frequently absent but cooks when he's around as does Clint. Don't ask either where they go when not here, ok. In fact, don't ask where any-one is if they aren't here.   
Second movie night...Steve's got a big thing about this. Part of it is so you, Thor and Steve get some of our popular culture. It's generally fun. Thor was supposed to tell you again. So tomorrow night, you ,me and the rest of the gang.  
Lastly, sparring with Steve and coming here. Bruce says you have stopped doing both of those. Why?"

"I thought that since food was provided in my cell that was where I was supposed to eat, especially as the wherewithal to prepare food was also there. Your servant, your JARVIS keep replenishing those items I ate or preferred . It was only when it was expected I should feast with your Avengers following battle that I asked my bro..Thor about where I should eat. He told me that we have food and equipment in our suites and that's where most people eat. I was unaware of there being other communal meals which I was invited to as part of the Avengers ."

Loki paused and Tony waited. 

" Movie night..no Thor did not tell me of this. I would be honoured to join you tomorrow night."He sighed.  
"Thor believes I should not spar with Steven or himself since he thinks my lack of seidr means I am not as strong as I was formerly. Instead I am forced to sit on the sidelines or spar with the various SHIELD agents especially brought in for me. Not even Natasha nor Clint...just basic grumps" he complained, "which is why I have stopped sparring."

"Grunts, Loki. The word is grunts. Okay. I'll talk to Steve, see if we can get more challenging opponents for you . Now the library? why did you stop coming here?" Tony asked.

Loki gestured at the window, irritably "It seems every time I come in here, Thor demonstrates how he has the ability to go home or to Jane. I know it is a small enough price for being alive, for being here even like this. But.." his voice trailed off. The sudden silence heavy with feeling.

"It's still a cage because you can't go where you want to go the most, eh Loki?" Tony queried.

"Something like that, yes. I am not used to this feeling...I am so empty. I can feel Yggdrasil's energy and see her trails . The intricate dances of the nine realms around each other. At times, my seidr is sufficient for me to make short journeys around the tower but mostly it's like looking through a crack or a sheer curtain, outlines, indistinct, form but no substance. Not having your dominant hand. Crippled."Loki spat out.

"Eh..Okay Loki. I'm not sure I can help you with that. But..Movie night tomorrow. Steve's cooking one of his mom's prized recipes and then it's movie time. Do you want me to come and get you or do you think you can find your way?" Tony asked, disturbed by Loki's unusual outburst. Normally, the two of them had a good relationship, laughing and working comfortably in one of Tony's less secret labs. 

Loki was still bristling with rage but said, "I know where to go. What time am I expected?"

"Food's 5 pm and the movies start at 7ish. Is there any movie you want to see or are you happy with what some-one chooses?" 

"I have no preference, thank you, Tony. I will see you later." With that , Loki turned and left the library. 

"He listens to me, JARVIS?"

"Indeed, sir. Mr Loki may not always do as you ask but he does listen and is often pleased at your suggestions regarding books and movies. Your musical taste, I believe, leaves a lot to be desired." JARVIS responded drily.

Tony smirked at the camera and returned to his lab where he found Bruce and Loki hunched over something on the bench top. Bruce smiled briefly at him while Loki quirked an eyebrow. Tony, with a spirit of mischief, blew a kiss towards them both. Bruce gave one of his half-smiles but Loki went red and turned his face for a split second before returning his attention to the problem he and Bruce were working on.

"Is the communal meal in which you partake open to any of us who can cook?"Loki asked suddenly. "if so, I would like to prepare a meal for all of you to eat with me."

Tony looked bemused but Bruce answered, "I'll ask Steve. I'm sure no-one would mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce could see Tony was getting edgy around 2 hours later. He guessed Tony wanted to play with his suit but wasn't prepared to do so round their ex-nemesis. So he made an excuse and rose to leave, glancing at Loki who gave a wry smile of acknowledgement of the dismissal. 

Tony waited for the mismatched duo to round the corner before bolting to his Iron Man lab. "JARVIS, tell me when Star Spangled Butt is up, please. I want to talk to him .Now, let's start with some AC/DC.. mix it up after that . I'm in for a long night."

The guitar solo was abruptly stopped, "Sir, Captain Rogers is awake and heading for the kitchen." JARVIS announced before switching to the kitchen speaker to ask Steve to wait for Tony.

Tony headed to the kitchen as well , "Hi Steve. I've got some good news for you. Loki is up for movie night tonight.. Plus he's expressed an interest in cooking for the team. Also...can you get some agents worth fighting for him?"

"What's wrong with the agents that Thor was vetted for him? Are they too tough? I mean"

Tony cut Steve off, "No! Loki sees those as an insult .He wants to fight people who challenge him physically. He's bored of the soft options."

Steve tried to be conciliatory, " Thor has explained many times that Loki's limited and shouldn't be exposed to those stronger than him."

Tony looked at the earnest figure and suppressed the urge to hit him, " I'm the only one who has asked Loki what he wants. Thor is being over-protective. Loki knows what he is still capable of. If and it's a big If, we let Loki try to punch above his weight. What do we have to lose?"

Steve thought, "You think Thor is being over-protective and Loki's rebelling against that? It seems rather petty."

"No, Thor hasn't been telling Loki what he needs to know about us. I don't think it deliberate. It's just the little rituals we developed as a team, you know. Movies night, eating together during the week. I mean, what does Loki get up to when he's not on an Assemble with us?"

Steve looked puzzled, "I don't know Tony. I've never spent any time with him. He's anti-social at best around the rest of us. He seems to like you and Bruce but he never hangs with the rest of us. I mean I used to see him sparring or in the library but he stopped going . You know, I don't think he's even left the tower since he arrived here."

"Is it true JARV, that Loki has never left the tower?"

"Indeed sir, Mr. Loki has never left the tower unless it is on Avengers' duties." the AI responded.

"Shit, Steve...why have you let this go on for so long? It's been six months that Loki's been living here and he's never gone out or been to the movie night or even had any-one ask about him." 

"Language, Tony. Any way why should it be me who deals with Loki? He's not that interested or involved in what I or Clint or Tasha do. Anyway, I'm busy most of the time. He just likes you and Bruce best. You deal with it. I'll see you later at supper."

Tony scowled at the disappearing back and turned to his faithful friend, "Jarv, is Loki up or not?"

"Mr. Loki generally gets up in around 30 minutes, sir. Shall I ask him to join you for breakfast sir?"

"Tell him to get his glad rags on. I'm taking him out for breakfast, J."Tony answered heading to his suite for a well-deserved shower and copious amounts of the heavenly elixir that is coffee.

At 8am, Tony knocked on the door of Loki's suite. The door opened and he entered. Loki was sitting seemingly relaxed but Tony could pick up on all the tell tale signs of a stressed Loki. He looked at the god who was dressed in black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. A dark jacket was slung over the back of the love seat Loki was currently sat reading on. "Door opening magic, Loki?"

"Seidr, Anthony, not magic. I wished to save your JARVIS the energy of opening the door. That small amount of seidr does not affect my functioning efficiently." The former god explained. "However, I was surprised that your JARVIS expressed a wish that I accompany you to break my fast outside the tower. Does the oaf or your captain know of this excursion? I'm sure your director would have the wolves of your press searching for me."

"Not everything is about you, honey .Tony Stark(tm) is a highly important man in his own right. You'll be lucky if any-one notices you. Thor is still on Asland, as far as I know and Steve doesn't care. So, unless you want to wake Bruce, it's just you and me." Tony gestured to the door.

 

Loki gave him another long look, trying to find the meaning behind the words, before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. Tony slid on his sunglasses and covertly watched Loki's amazement at the rest of the Avengers' home. Tony had to admit he'd done a good job on it. "I'll give you the guided tour when we get back if you like," Tony offered.

"If you please Anthony. I should like to see the limits of my new prison." Tony noted the lack of spite which usually accompanied Loki's words about the tower.

"However, JARVIS is fully integrated throughout the tower if you're plotting anything, "Tony felt obliged to add.  
As they rode down in Tony's elevator, Loki's unease appeared to be growing. By the time they had reached the ground floor, Tony was on to third and fourth thoughts about this plan. Passing through the foyer, Tony stopped to talk to one or another of his staff while keeping a weather-eye on his guest, who was appearing more relaxed. 

After a few minutes, Tony was able to excuse the pair of them and leave. A few Iron Man fans were waiting outside and the screams as the duo left were un-naturally loud and sharp. Tony cast an apologetic smile at Loki before heading into the crowd to be photographed and sign autographs. One or two of the predominately female crowd demanded the same from Loki who was less than comfortable at this but at Tony's grin allowed himself to be photographed and when asked to sign a piece of paper with his image printed on it, looked at Tony worriedly. "What's up, Lokes?" Tony bounded over.

"I find myself unsure of what to do. This lady wishes me to sign her rendering of me. I am unaware of how I am named here on Midgard. I do not wish to distress the maiden by not using the correct term" Loki explained while the maiden was thrusting her photo under both of their noses. 

Tony looked at the photo and then closer as it wasn't one he'd seen before. Loki was standing in his green and gold armour, daggers in hands lightly balanced on the balls of his feet. Tony felt a faint hint of jealously at the portrayed power of the image. "As part of the Avengers, "Tony answered, "You are known as Loki of Asgard. No pseudonym. So just sign Loki. Okay?"

They quickly finished the impromptu signing and Tony managed to wrangle the assorted fan girls and boys with a little help from Stark Security so he and Loki could escape.  
They walked briskly to the cafe Tony had chosen for breakfast. A few passer-by snapped more photos while Tony flashed his mega-watt grin , the fake public smile he uses on these occasions. The trip was short enough to walk but the cafe itself was down one of the myriad side-streets in the area. Once inside, Tony removed his shades and led Loki to a small table at the back.

"Problem , Loki?" he asked while they were browsing the menu.

"This city, this Newer of Jorvik ..There is very little damage. I was expecting more. "he confessed.

Tony looked surprised. He was surprised as this was the first time Loki had ever referred to the reason he was here. "Well, it's been a year or so. New Yorkers are a resilient bunch. We rebuilt and moved on. Now what do you want to eat?"

Loki had studied the menu which Tony was thankful that it had pictures. When the waiter returned, Loki pointed at an omelette served with home fries and fruit. Tony opted for the house special. The meal passed in relative peace. Tony drinking more coffee and Loki tea. Loki asked about the various foods he didn't recognise. Pineapple and kiwifruit were both new to him but as he'd enjoyed them, Tony added them to JARVIS's memory bank for future reference. Tony was amused at how Loki was enjoying this small taste of New York.

"So Snowflake, do you want to head back home or would you like to spend some more time pounding the cobblestones of our city?"

"I would like to see some more of your city, if you do not mind, Anthony." Loki admitted. 

"Okay, we'll cut across from here, there's some antique and book shops a few blocks away which you might be interested in looking at. Pepper loves them. "Tony said leading the way along the back streets.

"Director Fury gave me some money for my services. He said it was the standard monthly recompense given to all front-line SHIELD members. JARVIS kindly set up a bank account and I have both debit and credit cards. However I have never needed to use them, "Loki replied as they ventured further .

Loki stopped, suddenly. His face had blanched, his eyes appearing a more brilliant green than normal and his mouth was trembling. He was looking around at the destruction . "They did, did we do this? Anthony...what did I do?"

Tony stopped as well, "Yeah a few got through. Even though we tried to keep them contained. This , big guy, is what happened. It's still waiting to be assessed. It will most likely be pulled down and replaced with a park in memory of those who lost their lives. "He looked around as well. 

Loki moved again, heading towards a day care building, a swing in the playground moved slowly with the wind. "Were, Anthony, Please....tell me no children were killed." His voice was quiet, pleading.

"Why do you care so much about children, Loki? You've never asked about any of the dead or the injured before." Tony spat out bitterly. Loki's reaction was over the top he thought. He reached out for the god but stopped, he was shaking. Loki looked on the verge of tears then his mouth crumbled and he let loose huge sobs. 

Tony was taken aback. Before this, Loki had always been so composed except when provoked into a snark attack. Even his occasional bitterness was a cover for his pride. But this was pure emotion. Before Tony had fully comprehended what was happening, he was holding Loki and trying to comfort him. 

The storm of crying lasted at least 10 minutes and Tony was glad there was no-one around to see it. Or he thought they were. A sound made Tony flinch. He turned his head and saw a priest leave the small church nearby and head over to them.

"I doubt you remember me, Mr Stark, "he said.

"Err no. Now I'm having a moment with my team-mate here, if you don't mind."

The priest continued as if Tony had not spoken, "I used to be the priest at the church your mother attended. She often brought you to Mass with her. You were very young then but I have followed your career and I believe you would have made her proud."

The priest then turned to Loki, "You are the one called Loki are you not?"

Loki nodded, "Yes. Why do you ask? Have I done something to offend you in anyway?"

"The Norse of old thought you were gods and yet I see you are not. Nor do I believe your bother Thor is a god. What are you exactly?"

Loki thought, his mind was still coping with the fact of his actions. "Odin All-Father says we are not gods. We are born , we age, we die. Yes, we live longer than you Midgardians and we are stronger but that is all."

"And yet you feel grief for the lost lives caused by an alien invasion?" the priest asked.

"yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"And yet you feel grief for the lost lives caused by an alien invasion?"the priest asked.

"yes." The soft voice echoed in Tony's ears.

"Why?" the priest continued to probe at the god. His questions were the ones that not only Tony wanted answering but SHIELD as well.

"I brought those creatures, the Chitauri to Midgard. Unwillingly perhaps...But I still didn't try to stop them. I took the Mind Stone even as I was enslaved by it. I used it to compel others to be like me. Had I more courage, I would have allowed more to escape from me. Barton and Selvig ..I tried to save them but they saved themselves.."

"But now you are concerned about children. Why is that?" the priest was asking, his voice a confessional tone. Tony found it both familiar and concerning. Loki was being lulled into talking about his painful past and Tony wasn't able to stop him.   
Tony was the unwitting listener of Loki's golden childhood. Then his troubled adolescence. Tony heard how Loki saved Asgard but ended up pregnant and his son forced from his arms.   
How he'd fallen in love with a woman considered unsuitable by the All-Father who banished both her and their 3 children when Loki had refused to abandon them.   
Loki's political marriage to a high born lady from Vanaheim. The underlying tension which drove them apart after the birth of their sons. The only ones of his children he's allowed to see regularly. 

Then, Loki told of the past two years from Thor's coronation through his captivity with Thanos to his eventual imprisonment on Asgard and now parole here on Midgard for the rest of his life.

Tony thought the shoulder of his jacket would never be dry again when he realised there was no sound at all around them. No nearby traffic, no bird-song. He looked at the priest who was staring at Loki , his face full of compassion. 

"Oh, my son. My poor Loki. I didn't know, " the voice was a woman's .  
A soft golden glow surrounded the priest who became a tall woman with golden hair and warm blue eyes. Loki pulled himself away from Tony and hesitantly crossed to the goddess who had raised him.   
"Mother..I thought the All-Father had forbidden you from coming to Midgard."Loki said hugging his mother tightly.

"Your father " she stopped, placing her finger on his lips to quieten his protests, "has never had the power to forbid me anything. I restrained myself from coming here because I didn't think you needed me yet. And now you do. You have seen the damage your actions have caused. You, Loki, are ready to heal and move forward." She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair gently as he leaned into her embrace. 

The two gods embraced for a few more minutes before Loki pulled back. "The sight of you gladdens my heart, mother. How are Narfi and Vali? And Sigyn? You must have seen them recently."

"They are well but they remain on Vanaheim. I did not come here to talk about our family. Thor has asked for some of your possessions but your father has put the matter to the council. I know...There are many there who will try to use this to punish you further. However, Thor will do as he pleases and the council will not over-rule the crown prince. And as queen, they have no authority over me." Frigga smiled and passed Loki a small bag. "Now, introduce me to your friend."

Loki turned to Tony, "My queen, this is Anthony Stark, my shield-brother. He is the hero known as Iron Man. Anthony, may I present my mother Queen Frigga of Asgard."

Tony bowed, "Your Majesty, I am honoured to meet you."

A puzzled look crossed the queen's face followed by recognition, "Ah the warrior in red and gold. Your name is known to the Norns."

"I'm ...What? I'm known on other realms. Hey, I'm famous, Lokes." Tony smirked, missing the look of horror Loki sent to his mother. 

"Now, I must leave you, my son. This is for you. If you need me, talk to her and she will let me know." Frigga passed a small yellow cat to Loki. "She is called Alfrún."She embraced Loki again and kissed his cheek before moving to Tony.

Frigga held out both of her hands and at Tony's hesitance, "Is there a problem, Anthony?"

"I don't like being handed things. I'm not comfortable with touching strangers.'" He knew as he spoke, it was a lame excuse. "I have to be the active partner first, I'm sorry."

"I see, then may I hold your hands Anthony?" the Aesir queen asked.

Tony held out his hands, ready to snatch them back, "Of course, Your Majesty. "

Frigga gently held his hands, "You are a good man, Anthony. You have been blessed by the Norns themselves. More I cannot tell you. But , forgive me." Frigga pulled him closer and embraced him, kissing his cheek. She released Tony and turned to Loki. "Goodbye my beloved son. Remember to call for me if I am needed. Your father knows what he is doing. Have faith in yourself, if you cannot have faith in your family"  
Tony watched a forlorn Loki as a golden glow surrounded the proud figure of Frigga and the sounds and smells of New York assailed their senses again.

"Okay..not what I was expecting, Loki. Do you want to go back to the tower or visit the shops or "Tony's voice stuttered to a standstill as he looked at the mage.

"Back to the tower, I think Anthony..I am allowed Alfrún, am I not? I do not recall any prohibitions against familiars in your abode."

"No..hang on. "Tony grabbed his phone and got JARVIS to order what he called "cat things" ."I don't know, J..Litter box, toys, food, a bed? No, I don't know what kind of cat it is? No, it's not a stray. Yes...Ok, J. Loki, hold little Elfrun so I can take her photo."

"Alfrún, Anthony" Loki reproved positioning the cat so Tony could take a quick photo.

 

"She's a flame-point Siamese, Sir" JARVIS announced. "Happy will be with you in 5 minutes, Sir." JARVIS replied.

A small chuckle from the man at his side had Tony turning in astonishment, "Trust Mother to find a breed of cat named for one of my attributes."

"Sorry, flames or Siamese? I'm guessing flames "Something clicked in Tony's mind, "God of fire...That's kind of ironic in a way. I mean you're an Frost Giant....and the god of fire.." he laughed which startled Loki and made him laugh as well. 

 

Happy arrived, cat-carrier in hand to see his employer and his guest sat side by side swinging, a cat sat on Loki's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfrún Alf meaning elf and rún meaning secret or hidden knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony followed Loki out of the lobby and into the Avengers elevator. It reached the penthouse levels without incident but Tony had the faint prickles of apprehension that meeting Steve after a disagreement encouraged.

Confidently, he steered Loki towards the communal areas despite Loki's protests about getting Alfrún settled in his apartment, ("It's not a cell, it's your Avenger Suite. Just like the others have!"). They walked into the kitchen to see Tasha and Clint starting to prepare their meal.

"Don't get to close to Steve tonight , Tony." Tasha said cutting a large piece of meat into steaks with an accuracy many butchers lack. "He's spent the day being hauled over the coals by Fury. And it's due to you."

"It's because of Loki, "Clint added chopping salad ingredients with relish.

"Because I took him out?"Tony queried with a sinking feeling.

"Nope!" Clint was being happy which was troubling. "Because Steve hadn't . In fact, it seems like Fury has been waiting for this. "

"I do not understand, Clint. Why is Director Fury delighted that Tony and I 'did an Elvis'?" Loki asked , puzzled.

Tasha and Clint exchanged glances.."Did you teach Loki that?" 

"Bruce, "Tony protested."But Loki's point is valid. Why is Fury not going ape-shit over this?"

"It's not complicated. So try to keep up, Tony, "Tasha said. "Fury has been waiting for Asgard to drop the other shoe regarding how we've been treating Loki. He quickly realised Steve was relying totally on Thor who isn't the best at communicating. So the fact , you look Loki outside and asked for better training partners while Steve was "

"Drinking the Asgard Kool-Aid and ignoring the reality under his nose."Clint interrupted. "means the rest of us are not in trouble."

The three other Avengers looked at him.

Tasha carried on, " It seems Fury and Coulson had a visitor. From Asgard about how we've been neglecting Loki."

"Tall, blonde, MILF?" Tony asked ignoring Loki's querying look.

"No. Tall , grey haired, one-eyed and really, really hen-pecked." Clint chuckled.

"Odin doesn't want Loki coddled. "Tasha noted."He wants Loki to be an active participant in our Assembles. He feels Thor and Steve are stifling Loki because his skill set is very different from the rest of us. Sure, you're not as strong as the Hulk or Thor. But you are still stronger than Steve. Your marksmanship is as good if not better than mine or Clint's. Fury wants you pushed to see just how powerful you are. Without your magic, your seidr?"

"I see, "Loki's tone was resigned. He could see how this was going to end. Powerless, mortal ,a pawn in some-one else's war which he cared nought for. He fumbled with the catch on the cat-carrier and Alfrún tumbled out. 

Tasha moved over to Loki and squealed when she saw the kitten. "Kitty.." dropping down to her knees and generally playing with the cat who was keen to lick the blood off her fingers. After several minutes she went to wash her hands before finishing the steaks.

Tony was trying to prise information about Steve out of Clint. So Loki left for his room, feeling as hurt as when Thor used to ignore him for his friends. He didn't understand why he felt like that. He owed nothing to these mortals. Their attention or lack of it shouldn't concern him. So, he set about trying to get the various cat-towers and bed made for Alfrún. The instructions baffled him and JARVIS wasn't really helping so in a fit of disgust, Loki used his seidr to finish the work.

 

Once the cat had finished her initial survey of the rooms and her new domain, she settled to down to sleep on a window ledge in a puddle of sun-light.

Loki opened the bag his mother had given him. He smiled. There were the secret pictures of his children. He should have guessed Frig..no his mother would know where to find them. As he investigated the bag further, he idly wondered why Odin suddenly wanted Loki put in danger. Probably punishment for Thor asking for some leniency. 

Tony had stopped bugging Clint and started talking to Tasha in Russian. He had decided to learn it following the arrival of the former Russian agent into his life. It had developed into a game of each trying to trick the other. Tasha knew Tony's Russian was better than he let SHIELD know and Tony knew Tasha would tell him information he wasn't supposed to know using Russian, waiting for him to figure it out without using JARVIS. So the two of them bantered and exchanged the details Tony wanted. Clint had picked up Tasha's subtle hint and left.

Loki was looking at one of his magic books when the knocking started on his door. He ignored it for a few minutes until it got too loud and insistent "I'll be down at 5 , Anthony. I've already agreed to that."

"Boss, it's me. Bob" Clint cheerily answered from outside. Loki 's heart missed a beat at that nick-name. Clint had bestowed names on Loki's highest ranked well, minions. He had once called Loki Boss in jest in front of several SHIELD agents and the pair of them had ended up hauled in front of Fury and Steve for fighting other agents.

Apparently as senior SHIELD operatives, fighting in the Mess Hall was below them. But as Avengers, there was nothing SHIELD could do to discipline them so they had to endure not one but two lectures from Director Fury, one from Phil and yet another from Steve. Natasha had taken them back to the tower in stony silence, ordering them both to her suite.

Once there, she made them stand in silence for 10 minutes and the returned with a large dish of Jell-O-shots. The three of them had slowly drunk their way through the sweet concoctions. Clint stopping first. Tasha finally calling a draw at 4 am..

Both Loki and Tasha were happy that there was no Assemble that day nor the next.

Loki asked JARVIS to open the door. Clint walked in and sat down . Alfrún stirred ,walked over to the archer and jumped on his lap. "Clint, what can I do for you?" Loki asked politely.

"Nat thought you might want to know what happened this morning. With tall, grey and hen-pecked."

Loki just looked at Clint and waited.

"Okay..Odin is tired of Steve and Thor not using you to your full potential. You're supposed to be here redeeming yourself. You can't do that being held back..Now I know you are thinking it's just a quick and easy way to get rid of you by making you cannon fodder..But honestly, Boss, it isn't."

Clint paused. He wasn't happy about the next bit. "Odin was talking about easing some of your restrictions here on Earth. He ...well your mother, Frigga is going to restore some of your magic. He..no she thinks you can't redeem yourself by what she calls 'baby-sitting'. Both she and Fury think you have more to offer than being just dumb muscle. The down-side is that the majority of the Avengers have to be in favour of it. So, unless anything comes up and we have an Assemble tomorrow, there's a big meeting at HQ. Thor should be back this evening. Odin has left him to brow-beat the council for some reason. "

"If Thor wants something, the council will not be able to stop him. Valhalla knows it is difficult to get an original thought into his mind but once it's there, you have a fight to dislodge it. I should feel sorry for whoever wants to tell Thor he can't have his own way." Loki commented, amused. "I was the one normally delegated to persuade the council to the All-Father's will. Thor doesn't know the meaning of compromise." 

"Any way, "Clint said, standing up."Steve doesn't want you to know this but Nat and I disagree. Nat thinks you already have too many reasons to distrust us. And I sort of agree with her. Anyway, it's Nat's famous steaks tonight. I know Steve was supposed to cook but he's still at HQ trying to dissuade Fury about this for some reason."

With that Clint left, leaving Loki to ponder on what he had just been told.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was still thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow when JARVIS notified him it was 5 o'clock and he was expected on the outside balcony where Tasha and Clint were stating to cook. So far, all he understood was that it was Frigga behind Odin's latest attempt at redemption. At least in Asgard, he was not sure what Tony was up to though.

Clint was firing up the grill while Tasha and Bruce were setting up all the fixings. Tony had a Scotch in one of his hands and was typing on a Starkpad with the other. He motioned Loki to join him at the table. Both Thor and Steve were thankfully absent.

Bruce passed Loki a beer and joined the two men . "Did Tasha or Clint speak to you, Loki?" 

"Clint."Loki took the bottle and drank. He wasn't keen on the stronger drinks that both Thor and Tony liked. Bruce tended not to drink nor did Steve. Clint was another beer person while Tasha preferred wine or vodka. Loki suspected that the version of the serum that was used on her inhibited her ability to get drunk in the same way that it did to Steve. Tasha, however, enjoyed the social aspect of drinking especially as it often helped her get close to her targets.

The familiar tingle of the Bifrost opening alerted Loki to Thor's return. Thor strode over to Loki and hugged him, "Brother, I have news. Good news, indeed. The council will allow you some of your possessions and I am allowed to select those items closest to your heart. Mother and I have decided to ask you what you want and where it is in your room. The Wards on your rooms are still working so she is presently able to enter alone and so the council are thwarted at over-seeing which items are removed."

Loki looked at Thor, puzzled, "The Wards should have broken once my seidr was removed. Even you know that. "

"Indeed, brother. And yet not only Mother but the most powerful mages of Asgard agree that it is your seidr and only yours which forms the Wards around your rooms.. Father refused to demand you lower the Wards once your seidr is returned. He has also refused the council's request that Sigyn attempt to enter your rooms. Likewise your estates are still yours and the revenue yours to dispose of at will. "

Loki nodded his acceptance, a vague plan assembling itself in his mind.

"Friend Tony, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three crave leave to join us here at your tower. "

"Why are you asking me?" Tony inquired.

"You are lord here. It is by your leave that I may issue invitations from me and Loki to our friends." Thor's words roused Loki from his reverie.

"Your friends, brother. Never mine," he spat out. 

Thor was momentarily taken aback. "Indeed , Loki. Their actions of late have shown that they were never your friends. Ever were they quick to play down your actions when you saved us. Sif hath forgot when you risked your life to pull her limp body from the path of a bilgesnipe. Until you ask me to bring them here, I shall not utter another request of Tony regarding their presence in his tower."He vowed.

Thor tried to hide his joy that Loki had called him brother even as he'd rejected Thor's faithful companions. Thor is burned with the knowledge that those closest to him had totally rejected and disclaimed Loki as part of his life. All Thor wanted was his brother back at his side, tempering his rashness while he courted his lovely Lady Jane and that his shield-brothers and sisters from both realms accepted both lover and brother without reservation.

The five Avengers were waiting on Tasha and Clint finishing grilling the steaks when Steve appeared. He was not happy. But he manfully kept his opinion to himself and thanked the two former assassins for taking over the cooking while he'd been detained with Director Fury.

The meal was eaten in silence, the only talk being requests for salad or bread, condiments or water. Along with Tasha's steaks were burgers, hot-dogs , 3 types of salad, bread and fries. Tony reflected that feeding 3 serum-enhanced humans and two Norse gods would strain the budget of many people. He hadn't realised he'd spoken, "No wonder Fury wants you guys to live here. The money this amount of food costs could fund a decent research facility."

Steve looked disapprovingly at Tony "If you don't want us here, I'm sure Director Fury would be happy if Bruce , Thor, Loki and myself were permanently stationed at HQ."

"Well, if we ever have to put it to a vote, I'm guessing the majority would prefer to stay Chez Tony. After all I have all the coolest toys."Tony raised his glass in salute to Steve who just stared right back.

"We are not a democracy, Tony."

"And yet, we are not a dictatorship, either Steve." Bruce said, surprising Tony.

Steve looked at his comrades, "Director Fury wants us all at a high level SHIELD meeting tomorrow at 10am. For every-one Tony....even you."

"Got it , Dad. JARVIS add that to my diary." 

"I'm not in the mood for a movie tonight, "Steve said, walking off."Goodnight."

Clint and Tasha exchanged looks. Thor continued eating as the former assassins cleared the barbeque and then the table. Bruce was looking concerned while Loki had shut down again. Tony was beginning to hate that look on Loki's face. 

Steve suddenly shouted from the kitchen, "There's a fucking cat crawling around in here. I thought there was a no pets rule Tony."

"Language, Captain, "was simultaneously chorused by Tasha, Clint and Bruce. While Loki jumped out of his chair to grab Alfrún who was running across the floor towards him. She veered off course and jumped onto Thor's lap, before climbing up his chest and shoulders to sit defiantly on his head hissing at Steve, while Thor bled from the scratch marks left in her wake.

"Ah..I wondered why Mother had a new kitten. Is she yours brother?" Asked Thor gently untangling the violently hissing kitten from his locks.

"I never had a no pets rule. "Tony protested."It was Pepper's rule. I'm not allowed a pet. Pep thinks I'd not look after one . As long as you want a pet and are capable of looking after it without JARVIS's help...Oh and the Queen of Asgard gives you said pet. Then you too may have a furball."

Steve glared again and this time even Thor picked up the feeling. "Friend Steven, is there a problem ?"

Steve gave the near oblivious god a disbelieving stare. "Surely, you don't agree with Loki getting some of his magic back? I mean, I agree we may have been under-estimating Loki's strength regarding training. But he should have come to me and explained rather than skulk around like a child."

"It is treason to question the All-Father. I have spent all day reminding the council of their place in this matter."Thor declared. "As to Loki and him not training with us, I had put it down to his dislike of this type of training. I had never stopped to consider his feelings on the matter. My apologies, brother."

Loki waved that away, another slight in over a thousand years of slights. He was more worried about Thor's comment regarding treason.

Steve turned on his heel and left. Movie night did not happen that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki had spent a sleepless night. He had written a list of his possessions he wanted Thor to bring him, in case the council wanted to see if those items were safe to bring to Midgard. Personally, he doubted no-one on the council nor any of their pet mages would understand the reasons for his choices. 

"Is Ms Potts awake, JARVIS?" he asked ."If she is, I would like a few minutes of her time as I believe she is the person most able to aide me in my new quest."

"I'm afraid Ms Potts isn't available right now. However I have asked her to phone you before she starts her normal work-day in SI." The AI responded.

Pepper phoned back about half an hour later and was intrigued by Loki's idea. She needed to get SI's lawyers on board but she couldn't see a problem. Her only concern was how to spin it for the best positive result for Loki, the Avengers and SI. 

As a result, Loki was nearly late for the Quinjet taking them to HQ. He arrived at the elevator at the same time as Tony . Tony looked at his travelling companion and asked why he was late as well. " I wanted to talk to your concubine, Ms Potts about.."

Tony cut his speech short in a curt voice. 'No, no...Don't use that word. Pepper was far more than that."

Loki was surprised at Tony's tone of voice. It was the harshest he'd heard from the Midgardian genius. Normally Tony was easy-going when he was with Loki , joking and flirting.

"My apologies, Anthony. Agent Barton had once referred to Ms Potts as your bed-warmer, I meant no disrespect. Over the past few months, Ms Potts has been the very soul of courtesy towards me. Indeed, the Lady Virginia has been most helpful with regards to my integration into the Avengers. She has shown me how to cook using your machines. The food-stuffs which need to be kept in your refrid-er-ator to prevent spoilage. Her lessons on how to order from your JARVIS have enabled me to find a level of comfort I was not expecting to be granted after the grievous harm I did. 

Under your lady's guidance, I have acquired suitable clothes and grooming products. " He frowned. "I hadn't realised how much time such things require not having seidr to accomplish them."

"So what did you want with Pep?" Tony asked. He wasn't interested in Loki's grooming habits though the fact he used magic to perform them was intriguing. 

Loki explained about his idea since he realised Pepper would tell Tony when she could. Tony was still asking questions but shut up when they reached the Quinjet as Loki had asked him not to talk to any-one else about his tentative plans until he and Pepper had ironed out all the details. Tony had come up with some ideas of his own which he made a mental note to talk to Pepper about as soon as they had finished at SHIELD.  
Steve tried to question Loki about his unusual tardiness but Natasha was keen to get moving. So he had to wait until they were airborne before asking Loki several pointed questions about his whereabouts earlier.

All Loki would answer was he had been talking to Ms Potts about some ideas he'd had regarding his further rehabilitation and until he'd worked out the details with Ms Potts and SI lawyers he wasn't sure about the exact details. But Pepper had recommended getting SHIELD and the Avengers on-board before she's allow SI's name and patronage to be part of the ideas. But that would have to wait for the moment.

At HQ, they were greeted by agents Coulson and Hill. Hill lead the Avengers though the maze of corridors towards Fury's office suite. There, they met both Odin and Frigga, for some it was the first time. 

As the Avengers entered, first Loki and then rather belatedly Thor , dropped to one knee in a ceremonial salute. "All-Father, "they chorused.  
Odin surveyed them then looked over the rest of the Avengers. As his eye landed on Tony, he looked shocked. "That one, my dear? It looks unworthy."

"The Norns never lie. Thor, Loki..my darling boys."She swept past her husband and pulled her sons into a warm embrace.   
"The Chosen One, "Clint mouthed at Tony. Tony resisted the urge to flip him the bird seeing as he was the current focus of two singular mono-ocular piercing stares. 

"Well, can we start?"Fury asked, pointing to the table. Tony looked at it. Place-holders..They had named the seats. In front of the 6 Avengers seats along with the three senior Shield agents was an envelope. Loki, Frigga and Odin were grouped slightly apart from the others and without the envelope. 

Agent Coulson remained standing. "Your Majesties, ladies and gentlemen. Odin All-Father has requested that we should decide if his son, Loki is allowed some of his seidr back in order to both help the Avengers and SHIELD and thus fulfil his Asgardian penance of proving himself worthy. Queen Frigga will return some of Loki's seidr if a simple majority of the nine of us agree. Should more than 7 of us agree , then all but the most powerful of Loki's seidr will be returned. Odin could you please tell us what exactly this means with regards to exactly what Loki will be capable of doing ."

Odin looked at this disparate grouping of agents and heroes. " Is this necessary? I have already decided which of his powers Frigga is allowed to return."

"If you don't mind, All-Father but for the sake of the Other Guy. He wouldn't be happy if Loki started to throw around fire-balls without any prior warning. He's only just started to like Loki. I think a simple explanation of which of Loki's powers will be returned as we don't understand how they work or what will happen." Bruce said aiming to be the peace-maker.

Odin sighed, "Very well. On a simple five vote, Loki will have extended protection shields, not totally impassable but able to protect up to 20 people. His personal illusions. Some offensive spells, mainly fire-based as you deduced Dr Banner. Healing spells, both personal and for his shield-brothers.   
On the seven vote, the shields will be able to cover as large an area as needed and be almost impossible to break. Loki will also be able to cast illusions on others who are willing. More powerful offensive spells. Some defensive spells. And that is all."

"What of Loki's clones, Father?" Thor asked.

"No. I will not allow him those again." Odin roared. " He has caused too much suffering with that aspect of his seidr. "

Hawkeye raised a tentative hand, "What about mind-control?"

"Loki could never do that." Frigga protested.

"Ma'am, he brainwashed not only Agent Barton and Dr Selvig but several other SHIELD agents as well as many other people in order to gain the Tesseract and build the generator. Not to mention all personnel used in the incidental attacks on Stuttgart and the Helicarrier." Fury interjected.

Odin and Frigga looked at Loki."It was the Mind Stone. Thanos placed it in the Sceptre I carried. He eventually used it on me after everything else I had endured . He used it too leash me to his will." Loki explained. 

Odin turned back to Fury, "No mind control. Unless you have a handy Mind Stone Loki can use."

"Is there anything else?"Frigga asked standing up."If not, we shall withdraw and await your decision."

As the three Asgardian followed Agent Sitwell out of the room, Tony heard, " All-Father may I ask a boon from you?" from Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

"You may leave, Agent Sitwell, "Frigga dismissed the man while pulling her favourite chair from nowhere and seating herself.

"I'm afraid Loki isn't allowed in SHIELD HQ without either an Avenger or a senior agent with him at all times , "Sitwell said. 

"That is as may be. However as Queen of Asgard, I take full responsibility for my son. You may leave now," She pointed to the door.

"Ma'am, I must protest. Director Fury's orders are specific. Loki is not allowed in SHIELD HQ alone." Sitwell tried to argue.

Frigga sighed, "Please leave now or I shall be forced to remove you myself, Agent Sitwell."

"All-Father, I must implore thee.."Sitwell started.

Frigga waved her hand and Sitwell could feel all the wood fibres of the door slide through his body as he was unceremoniously dumped in the corridor. He leapt up to open the door but the intruder system was issuing an alert . Fury and the Avengers reached the room just after a specially trained squad had arrived and were trying to break down the door. 

The security cameras inside the room weren't working either. The operatives in the control room were panicking . 

"Report, Agent Sitwell, "Fury barked."Why is Loki at large in SHIELD HQ?"

"She pushed me through the door, sir. Said she would be responsible for him, sir." Sitwell explained. "The All-Mother, Frigga, sir."

"Didn't you try to stop her, hold onto the door frame or something?" 

"Sir, she pushed me through the door. It wasn't open. I could feel.." he stopped, shuddering at the memory. 

JARVIS had hacked into the security cameras and was showing Tony the video replay of the corridor. He could see the door bulge slightly then Sitwell came through the door, as he had explained. Tony watched the video several times. 

The security team couldn't get the door to open nor could they prise the frame from the wall. Thor was laughing at them. Fury fixed Thor with his eye but Tony could see that wasn't worrying him at all. "Probably used to it by now, "he thought. 

"Tis the All-Mother's seidr. Not even Hulk can break that. Wait a while, " Thor opened the door and entered. It closed behind him not allowing any-one to see in. After a few minutes, he came out "Just as I thought , nothing to worry about. Mother and Loki are drinking tea and Father has some mead. Let us return to our deliberations. The All-father has a realm to run and I know he hates Mother being away from Asgard too long. "

The group decided to do a first ballot and if a consensus wasn't reached then they would talk it over. Every-one separated to cast their ballot. Thor was, predictably first. A large sunny smile showing how he had voted. Tony and Bruce were next. Followed by Clint and Steve. Tony frowned. Steve was the dark horse here. Agents Coulson and Hill were followed by Director Fury and finally Natasha.

Fury and Coulson tallied the result. 8 "Yays". 1 "Nay". Every-one looked at Steve. "It wasn't me, "he protested. 

"Really, "Clint asked. "You haven't been very welcoming towards him recently."

Bruce added, "You certainly weren't trying too hard to make him welcome."

Thor joined in, "I know my brother can be hard to understand, Captain of America but I truly believe he wants to change."

Steve repeated "It wasn't me" though he knew the team didn't believe him . He just couldn't turn to look at Tony, he could feel the disappointment in his eyes burning through his neck.

"It was me, "Agent Hill said abruptly. "I'm sorry but I don't know him very well. I just can't trust him. I am fully aware that it is my prejudice alone but I am not sure how much this magic can help the Avengers or SHIELD."

"Thank you, Agent Hill, "Fury said. "Your concern has been noted."

"I shall go and tell my parents, "Thor announced . "I know they will be delighted." He left, Tony following because, well, he's Tony.

Thor barged into the room where his family were. "Only the Lady Hill disagreed with your ruling, Father. But, brother the rest want you to be whole." Thor hugged Loki . Loki looked stunned. 

"Even Captain America?" He queried. He's thought that only the other four of the Avengers would follow Thor. Even then he had been unsure of Clint. 

"AS I said, brother. The Captain of America must surely see value in you. Only the Lady Hill abstained. You should try to woo her. With your silvered words, she will fall like any other maiden. "Thor boasted.

"Come, my dear. Let's perform the ritual and leave. Asgard needs our guidance and Midgard her peace." Odin urged .

"I cannot perform it here. It is too sterile. "She tuned to the door "Anthony, is there a room where I may be alone with Loki in your tower? Anthony..I know you are out there and listening."

Tony entered, the door opening and closing too fast for any of the agents to accompany him . "Yes Ma'am. There are several rooms I can put at your disposal for as long as you need it. "

"Now, Thor..will you stand with your brother? And Anthony, as lord of the tower and shield brother, will you stand with Loki?" She asked intently.

Thor's boomed yes was followed by Tony's agreement. Odin looked angry but said "Come, I will call Heimdall. The sooner this is done, the quicker we can return to our place, my dear."

"Nonsense, we will travel in one of your flying machines, Anthony. That way I can spend time with my sons a while longer." Frigga declared. "Go along dear and tell Director Fury." She pushed at Odin till he started to walk out and grabbing Loki's left arm, she put her left through Tony's arm so one of the men was on either side of her. "Let's go." Thor followed smiling .


	9. Chapter 9

The Quinjet was packed. Or so Steve thought.   
The seven Avengers, the three SHIELD leaders and two gods took up a lot of space, even though Natasha and Clint were piloting the plane. What made it worse was Frigga and her constant talking to people. Oh and the fact she was clinging onto both Tony and Loki, refusing to allow either to move away.

Imperiously, she called one or another person to her . Agent Hill had spent the longest with Frigga . Steve had tried to get closer to over-hear what they were saying but it was soon obvious that Frigga had shielded the conversations.

Steve ended up sitting with Fury and Odin, talking tactics. Frigga has still not called him when the Assemble alert was issued. Hill and Coulson rushed to take the controls.   
Tony activated his latest suit.   
Clint and Natasha opened the compartments to retrieve their suits and weapons.   
Thor flexed his arm, his armour and Mjolnir appeared.  
Loki stood and his clothing melted into his armour.   
Steve had neither his uniform nor his shield. He grabbed a gun and stood ready to receive the briefing. on today's enemy.

"We should have gone directly to this tower of Stark, "Odin said. "We should not be here. I will call Heimdall and get this over with, Frigga."

Loki and Thor looked at Odin in dismay. "We cannot avoid our duty, father." Thor spoke.

"You tasked both of us to defend Midgard. "Loki agreed." That duty comes before anything else. "

Frigga beamed at her sons, "Go with my blessing."

Fury gave the final commands, "It's HYDRA again. They are attempting an assassination on the vice-president. It looks like a standard 30 person squad with the Winter Soldier as the sniper."

Hill said "5 minutes to the drop"

Fury "Secret Service and police running out of man power"

Odin " Frigga, we must leave for Asgard, now."

Frigga "Help them out , you stubborn old fool." A flick of her fingers rendered Loki silent. "Show these Midgardians how the House of Odin fights together."

Odin "As my queen commands." And his armour too materialised around him as the three Asgardians vanished in a rainbow haze.

Steve "Wait. Damn, I bet anything Thor won't have his ear-piece. How will we keep in contact with them?"

Loki's soft chuckle issued from the comms unit. "I never forget mine, Captain. You'd best hurry if you want to join in the fight as The All-Father and Thor are having a field day with the Soldiers of HYDRA."

"Loki, can you engage with Bucky and apprehend him?" Steve asked , desperation in his voice. "Bring him back safe?"

"Of course Captain. Those are, after all, your standing orders regarding the Winter Soldier. " Tony was sure he could hear Loki's smirk. 

"Approaching target area, "Hill said. "Descending to ground level now. Doors open."

"You are cleared for departure " Tony ad-libbed taking off as the remaining Avengers left the jet. 

The few remaining HYDRA operatives standing fled and the Avengers began to pick up the fallen bodies. Most were still alive and Tony could hear Fury calling for back-up to arrive yesterday. Bucky was fighting against Loki who was attempting to hold him. In a flash, Natasha was behind Bucky, a syringe in hand. With a well-practiced motion she injected the former sergeant who struggled for a few more minutes and then stopped. 

Bucky was shackled and removed by one of SHIELD's teams trained in handling dangerous opponents. The doctors were inserting IVs to ensure a continuous supply of the sedative. Steve was hanging around and getting in every-one's way with his constant bleats of "Don't hurt him" and 'I'll be with you soon, Buck".

Eventually, Bucky is ready for transport to wherever Fury designated. Steve was gently but firmly escorted back to the waiting Quinjet by Coulson. 

Odin and Thor had managed to procure large tankards of spirits from somewhere. Tony had taken the one offered to him but Frigga had absent-mindedly removed it from him and dumped the contents while Clint had laughed at him. Tasha was back at the controls with Clint while Bruce and Loki were sat with Frigga. With the arrival of Steve , every-one sat and Natasha took to the skies and flew back to the Avengers Tower.

Once inside, Odin demanded Tony find the room he had promised. He needed to get Frigga off Midgard as soon as possible. Frigga, on the other hand , had introduced herself to Pepper and they were planning a post-battle feast. Thor was suggesting foods that were the favourite of each Avenger. He was disappointed that Pepper was unable to get bilgesnipe meat. 

Fury was living up to his name. Tony and JARVIS with Frigga's help had found a suitable room and in no time at all, Tony found himself in the company of the four Norse gods. 

Tony's first problem was trying to leave. Somehow it seemed that his presence was required. Frigga reminded him that he'd agreed to support Loki in this. As his shield-brother. Frigga arranged them so Thor was holding Loki's right arm hands clasped close to the elbow and Loki, Thor's. Tony and Loki were holding left arms in the same manner.

"Are you ready?"She asked. The two gods and one mortal all nodded. She stood behind Loki and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Then I'll begin."

A golden mist surrounded her hands and slowly made its way over Loki. First his head and then down his body. Tony was watching intently. He just hoped JARVIS could take measurements. Loki was trembling as the mist started to liquefy on his skin. The liquid was absorbed into his skin and the gold slowly faded from his body. Tony had the momentary impression of a green and red ribbon of seidr wrap itself round their joined arms. 

"It is done" Frigga sounded weak and Odin had an arm around her waist while glaring at the other three. Loki looked paler than normal and was still trembling so Thor helped him to a chair. After a few minutes, Frigga walked over and looked into Loki's eyes. "Do not rush to test yourself. Impatience "

"Will cause a backlash in the seidr which can burn out the channels and can cause it to fail."Loki finished what appeared to be a lesson learnt by rote. "We have had this discussion before, Mother, on many occasions."

Frigga laughed and kissed his forehead, "Yes and one day, you will actually follow my advice. Farewell, I must return to Asgard. Your father is getting perturbed by our absence. Though I doubt any disaster will have occurred this day."

"Farewell, Lord Stark. Until next time we meet." She went and hugged Thor before taking her husband's arm. They vanished in the rainbow light Tony had come to recognise. On arriving in the Bifrost observatory, she issued a few instructions to Heimdall regarding his over-sight of Loki. Frigga turned to Odin who was looking at her disapprovingly.

"What did you do to Loki and the mortal?" he asked.

"Why, I hand-fasted them. I knew you wouldn't like me returning anytime soon. So I decided to perform the ceremony so I wouldn't need to be on Midgard more than necessary."

"Frigga, "he protested."You can't just go around hand-fasting our son to a mortal. Especially not that one."

She smiled beatifically, "If it makes you feel better, the Norns themselves have blessed their union."

"It doesn't. When will you tell them about this?"

"Before the wedding ceremony. It wouldn't do for one of them to get cold feet if they knew." Frigga lead the way back to the palace while Odin pondered the ramifications of the act his wife had just performed.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki stopped trembling after a few minutes. He waved of the concerns of both his adopted and shield brothers and declared himself well enough to return to his room and rest. Tony and Thor headed to the dining area. "I'll take Loki something to eat later, "Tony said.

"I would caution you, Friend Tony. Do not make Loki feel you think he is weak. He will never forgive you. And...well, I'll let Loki explain."

Tony followed Thor completely confused. There was the usual copious supplies of food for the post-assemble. Thor snagged some of the choicest portions and put them in the fridge for Loki. 

Tony noticed Steve wasn't looking happy. He was positively annoying Coulson about Bucky. He was ranting about the fact he was unable to be with Bucky when he woke. He wanted to be part of the de-brief team. Steve wanted and wanted and wanted. Honestly, Tony thought it would be better if they finally allowed Steve to give into his urges towards Bucky. Steve was still crushing on the guy badly, nearly 70 years later. 

With his years of practice at reading parties, Tony circulated around the room making sure food, drink and good cheer were available to all. The ambiance dipped slightly when Fury and his team left. But getting a heads up from Rhodey who was incoming with Sam improved the mood .

JARVIS notified Tony that Loki was heading to the dining area. Tony moved seamlessly to the side of the room closest to the door so he's be the first person Loki saw. He leaned against the wall looking nonchalant sipping his whisky while casting a benevolent eye over the group.

Loki entered, unnoticed. Tony mentally cursed JARVIS for not saying which door he was going to enter bye. Loki had not come straight from his room but from the library. Tony schooled the scowl from his face..Then stopped. When had he become sensitive to how he wanted Loki to see him?

Natasha had intercepted Loki and it seemed she had told him Thor had put some food away for him and lead him to get it. Tony is unable to get close as he now has to cross the room. Hang on..since when is Tony Stark, billionaire playboy...and so on and so forth concerned about the moping Asgardian.

From his corner, Tony watched as Thor talked with , or rather over his adopted sibling. Loki introduced to Rhodey and Sam by Steve. Loki with Clint. Loki and Bruce. Loki and . Loki. Tony was watching Loki. 

It took Bruce several minutes to finally get Tony's attention. "So what happened with Frigga and Loki?"

"Glowy light show. Then poof.."He fished his phone out of his pocket."J, did you record the power exchange?"

The Science Bros watched the recording on Tony's phone. And again."There were some anomalous radiation readings captured as well, sir" JARVIS reported.

"To the lab?"Tony looked at Bruce who yawned.

"Tomorrow. We can Loki ask to explain it to us at the same time, "Bruce suggested. "Where is he anyway?"  
"Mr Loki has returned to his rooms, sir" JARVIS said.

"I want to ask Thor something, "Tony started.

"Mr Odinson was left for Dr Foster's abode, sir" JARVIS unhelpfully added. Tony looked around the room. Only he and Bruce were left.

"Night Tony, " the sometime green rage monster said as he was leaving.

Tony sighed. The room had been tidied, he suspected Captain OCD or Clint who was strangely fastidious like a hen-pecked husband. He was heading to his lab for a few quiet hours of inventing when JARVIS interrupted him. "Sir, there is a problem with Mr Loki."

"Oh..Is it serious?"

"I do not know , sir. "JARVIS confessed."His basal parameters have shifted significantly since Queen Frigga performed her ritual earlier. "

"In what way have they shifted, J?" Tony inquired absently since he hadn't really been following Loki's physical stats in the first place.

"Mr Loki's skin is partially "Little Boy Blue" per your earlier designation and the rest his normal Aesir skin. His external temperature is in a state of constant flux, however . I'm reading between 10 and 110 F, sir." JARVIS reported. "Mr Odinson has a skin temperature of 105 which I have been using as a normal for both of them."  
"So Loki's freezing but not at the same time. " Tony mused, his mind leaping to the possibilities of Loki's Jotun-ness. Had any-one ever looked into the Jotuns? Would Loki let Tony and Bruce investigate his unique form? Tony suspected a deafening NO followed by weeks of silence if he even made the slightest hint of wanting to know.

"Sir, I think some-one ought to inquire if Mr Loki is alright. I believe that since you are the only person currently awake that you should assess if Mr. Loki is in need of any attention." JARVIS suggested with the force of an order behind his words.

Tony rolled his eyes and headed to Loki's suite. The door opened as he got close, "Thank you J" he said spitefully.

He walked into the living area. It had changed since he was last in here. Was it only yesterday? The Spartan space was now littered with cat toys. Towers, ladders and platforms filled one wall. Alfrún watched Tony enter with unblinking blue eyes. A low growl emanated from her. 

"I'm not here to hurt Loki. Okay" Tony said wondering why he felt it important to tell this to a cat. He looked around to see if Loki was close. The bedroom door was closed. Tony stifled a sigh and headed over. He knocked, his mother had taught him his manners after all.

There was no answer. "Sir, Mr Loki is present in the bathroom, if you wish to enter."

Tony shook his head but headed to the bathroom door. "Loki, it's me."

"Go away, Stark" he growled. Tony noted it wasn't the usual English drawl he was used to. The voice was deeper, more threatening. He shivered.

"Loki, JARVIS won't let me into the lab until I see you...So pretty please come out so I can go to my lab..."he begged.

"No"

"Loki..Lokes..Lolo..Loki..Loki-Dokie.."Tony started to use a sing-song voice. It annoyed Pepper so he thought it should have the same effect on the crouching Jotun, hidden god. "Come out, come out, where-ever you are."

"Go away, Stark."

"Oh, how you wound me ..my love" Tony didn't know where that quotation came from. Shakespeare probably. Maria was fond of the classics.

The door slammed open. Loki grabbed him by the throat, again, pulling Tony's feet off the floor. "Cold hands, sweetie, "Tony's mouth was developing a bad case of self-destruction.

"You have seen me, now leave me in peace." Loki snarled. HIs skin fluctuating between the blue-ridged Jotun and his more familiar pale Aesir skin. Tony, however was distracted by the darker lines ..no ridges once he'd touched them . They faded with the heat from his hand. 

"What are you doing, Stark?"

"Wow..I mean, this is awesome...J..where's Bruce? He has to see this. How do you do this? I mean" Tony fell silent as Loki's hand clamped down on his mouth. 

"Silence, Stark. Cease your constant prattling." he hissed."You have seen me, I am well, now leave."He released Tony and pushed him away .

"No, I don't think you are well. Well Loki doesn't hide in the bathroom. Well Loki sits and reads. Well Loki snarks and bitches. Not this. This is the Pretending Not To Be Hurt Loki. This is the same Loki I spent two days trying to help after our second Assemble together. The Loki who forgot and went head to head with Doom. Do you remember what I said to you when you finally let me help?"

"I was a bone-headed idiot who couldn't be trusted to follow orders?"Loki asked.

"Not that"

"I was inconsiderate ego-led brat? "Loki suggested.

"Not that neither"

"I'm a spoiled princess with daddy issues that dwarf yours?" 

"I don't recall saying that, "Tony protested.

"Oh...I'm not only a spoiled princess but a rude, careless, stubborn ,unrepentant, insulting, egotistical, petulant, selfish one. And then you blew me a kiss, " Loki smirked.

"Yes, I did say that, "Tony remembered."And the kiss. I'm talking about the friendship one."

Loki sighed "If I needed something, anything, I had to call you and you would help me. No questions asked because that's what friends do. I could trust you because you wanted to be my friend. You asked to be my friend." He paused, "And I said yes. "

"Right. Now tell me what's wrong with you? JARV is going mad trying to keep up with the fluctuations and I'm worried about you."

"I am fine. I have dealt with this before. I must admit it is taking longer probably since I have been without Seidr for so much longer this time, "Loki mused. "Or maybe I'm more impatient but more resigned to waiting since I know what can happen if I rush into using my Seidr too quickly."

"This has happened to you before? Why" Tony was horrified.

"Punishment. Twice anyway. Though there are those who thought losing my Seidr was a punishment for stopping Svaðilfari. So three times, " Loki admitted."Now, go. I am well. It will be over tomorrow and I should be able to use it by the week-end."

Tony turned and headed for the door, feeling less than satisfied. As he reached the door, he heard a bitten off gasp of pain. He turned back to Loki. Loki was stood shaking, his bottom lip dripped blood where he had bitten it and tears fell from his eyes. "By the Norns, Anthony, it hurts."

Tony moved swiftly back, he guided the godling to the sofa and sat next to him. "Is there anything you can take for this? Some kind of pain-killer ?"

"There is nothing on Midgard which would help. Normally Eir would have provided me with a pain-reducing potion. But I forgot to ask mother for something." Loki half sobbed.

Alfrún jumped down from the platform she was sitting on, knocking down a small leather pouch as she went. "Is that yours, Lokes? The pouch?"

"No, "Loki burrowed his head into Tony's shoulder as the cat glared at them. The cat tried to push the pouch towards them but it wouldn't move. She looked at Tony again. She patted the pouch with one paw.

Tony started to move but Loki grabbed him back. The cat glared more intently. She grabbed the drawstrings and started to pull it across the carpet. After a few steps, she stopped and looked at Tony again. "I think she's trying to tell me something, Loki."

"It's a cat. She probably wants a cheeseburger or whatever that meme is. Stop trying to anthropomorphize her." Loki curled up a bit more. 

Tony met the cat's eyes. She rolled hers at him and jumped onto his lap. Standing with her paws on his shoulders, she started to meow into his face. "Meow..meowww..meeeoww. Potion for pain..meow. Take it Loki."

"Mother? Anthony pass me the bag, quickly." Loki fumbled at the knot but it soon gave away. Several bottles of a pale gold liquid fell into his hands. But he couldn't open the seal at the top of the first one. "Anthony , please."

Tony turned the small bottle in his hands until he worked out how to remove the seal on the top. The liquid smelt of flowers and he could feel the minor aches and pains of the day ebb away. Loki was still trembling too much to hold the bottle so Tony raised it to Loki's lips and gently poured it into his mouth allowing Loki time to swallow. 

Loki gasped as he swallowed and licked the last drop which had landed on his lower lip. He could feel the pain start to dull. He allowed his head to drop back onto Tony's shoulder. Tony could feel the shudders lessen as Loki's breath evened out. 

"I believe I shall go to bed now, Anthony." Loki said after twenty minutes or so had passed. 

"Do you want me to stay? Or will you call me if you need help? Or shall I set JARVIS to watch you?"Tony asked on the edge of sleep himself.

"stay if you like, "Loki murmured. "the bed's big enough for both of us."

"Okay, then. I'll just go and wash up. And join you in bed. " Tony replied. "That way I won't lose sleep worrying about you."

By the time Tony had finished Loki was asleep. He looked very young. Tony brushed a lock of hair off Loki's face before stripping down to his tank-top and boxers. He slid under the sheet and fell asleep .


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was watching Loki as he drank the potion. The interplay of his throat muscles and then the swipe of a pink tongue across thin lips was mesmerizing, erotic. Tony wondered about the whole Silver-tongued moniker.  
His mind added some interesting new personal experiments with Loki as a test subject. "Whoa, " Tony thought. "If Thor doesn't kill me for those kind of thoughts about Loki, Fury would send Tasha to do the deed."

Tony blinked and realised he'd just woken up. He'd been dreaming. At least he now didn't have to worry about Death via Mjolnir. Or worse. The figure next to him moved and Tony gasped. The slender figure of a decidedly female form lay next to him. She sat up and turned to Tony. He shut his eyes quickly and then opened them in case he was wrong.

No, female. Long dark tresses fell over her chest, hiding her breasts. Was that a nipple peeking through the hair? Tony reached out his hand to push the hair away when a set of small but sharp teeth snapped at his fingers. Alfrún was sat on the bed with another of those bottles between her paws. The woman laughed. "Thank you, Alfrún. I can manage. "She turned the bottle in her hand. "Do I have to take it now? I would prefer to wait to see if."

"Loki? Is that you?" Tony finally got the words out."I mean you're all, well female."

Loki looked down at herself and sighed, opening the bottle."Oh. Very well. It will take an hour or so before I change back, Anthony." She swallowed the liquid easier this time. But Tony could feel himself start to harden at the sight of this woman, goddess? The way her throat worked, her voice, the subtle promise of her body behind her hair.  
Loki (Lokina? Lokette?) yawned and laid down again. "This potion always makes me tired." Seconds later a rather unlady-like snore echoed around the room. 

Tony decided that discretion was the better part of valour and decided to leave. He tried to will his erection to subside so the cat didn't see it. However, when Tony tried to move, he couldn't. Not only was a small but determined and heavy cat laying over his legs but there were waves of green mist covering the bed making it impossible to move the covers. All he could do was lay down himself. Perhaps he should try counting sheep, he thought as sleep dragged him back into its embrace.

Tony was jolted awake by Thor banging on the door. And shouting. Loki slumbered on. The shouting got louder. Tony grabbed a now male shoulder and gently shook it. 'Loki, Loki.." he spoke louder than he'd hoped.

"Tony ? Tony Stark are you in there?" Thor thundered. "What are you doing to my brother?"

Loki had by now woken up and with a mischievous smile spoke in a female register, "Thor? You woke me. What's the matter?"

"Sister?..What has Stark done to you? Do not use your Seidr to protect yourself...I'll save you."The door was pounded on again and again. "How has he tricked you to ward your door against me? Loki! Loki!!!!"

Loki got out of bed, his clothes appearing around his body. Tony got the impression this was something Loki had done for centuries without a thought. But the look of contentment when Loki saw he was clothed Tony found breath-taking.

Loki sauntered to the door and opened it. "I am fine, Thor. Just a slight problem...Well, you know. You have seen it before." 

'You warded your door against me, "Thor protested. 

Loki looked repentant, "I'm sorry. I spent eons training my Seidr to protect me. I was unaware how ingrained that these habits are for me. "

"Nay, brother. This is good. Very good indeed. You will soon be back to your full strength and we can stand side by side. Protecting Midgard as we once did Asgard. Odin's sons united in strength once again. The House of Bor protecting the Nine Realms" Thor exclaimed, totally ignoring Loki who did not look pleased at his declaration.

Thor saw Tony in his under-wear. "What are you doing here, Tony Stark?" he demanded."What mischief are you plotting against my brother?"

"Peace, Thor."Loki interjected. "Anthony behaved like a perfect gentleman while I was...not myself."

"And you, Loki?"Thor asked."Did you attempt to seduce him as you did Fandral?"

 

Tony became aware of the other Avengers lurking close-by. Steve and Bruce were a few feet behind Thor with Natasha just beyond them. The vent in the ceiling seemed to breathe , Hawkeye Tony thought. Rhodey and Sam had gravitated to the other end of the corridor blocking that for some reason.

The two brothers were stood facing each other. Loki broke the silence, "I never seduced Fandral, "He spat out. "He forced himself upon me after Sleipnir was born. When Mother found out from his bragging, she was the one who exiled him to "

Thor laughed.."That's your excuse brother. No-one ever believed it." 

Steve moved forwards carefully, "Are you saying this Fandral..raped you Loki?"

Thor laughed again.."Loki has always enjoyed a rougher game than most when he looked for a bed partner."

The Other Guy ,it seemed , did not find it funny. Thor's breath was punched out of him and as Thor stood to retaliate he was the focus of not only Hulk but the other Avengers. 

And worse than that, Pepper and Jane were heading towards him, unarmed and very annoyed."Fandral is a sleaze-ball, Thor."Jane said. "Darcy tased him more than once."

"If this Fandral is the blond guy Thor brought down a few months before Loki joined the Avengers," Pepper said." We had to pay out a serious amount of damages to avoid going to court. He was harassing SI staff and visitors." 

Natasha said, "He will never come near me , again."

From Steve, "I had to stop him. He was touching Tony's office staff and they didn't like it."

Thor looked at his friends.."Have I put my friends above my brother again? Always I had laughed off Fandral's behaviour. That is just the way he is. Is this not acceptable behaviour on Midgard?"

Steve looked at him, "I think so, Thor. I understand your desire to be loyal to your friends but you really need to learn to listen to Loki. Touching other people the way he was, is frowned on here." Steve paused and turned to Loki."I need to apologise to you too. I never made an effort to help you when you arrived or even once you proved your worth. I'm sorry Loki. I hope you'll be able to work with me in the future and I'll try to overcome my initial distrust of you."

Loki looked at him. Tony could see by the tightening round Loki's eyes that he was working through several scenarios regarding Steve's statement. When he finally spoke, it wasn't what any-one had expected. 

" One of Eir's sub-healers is studying mind damage and I have asked if she is willing to help your James. She has agreed but can promise nothing .She has asked if Bruce, Natasha and yourself are prepared to meet her so she can get a " he paused trying to find the correct wording, "Baseline for serum-enhanced people. She is also going to work with some of your doc-tors to help advance their knowledge. "He smiled briefly. "And I am to talk to one of your mind-doc-tors to evaluate my sanity."

Steve stuttered.."That was what you asked Odin for? Nothing for yourself? Were you that sure you'd get your 7 votes?"

"Steve!"Bruce shouted. "I have been involved in this since Loki first approached me. And that was just after we first encountered the Winter Soldier. I'm in full agreement. This trainee has some ideas as to how I can control the other guy. She believes she can help Sergeant Buchanan. And now you are throwing this back in his face."

"I'm not..Please Loki. Thank you for thinking of Bucky. I'd be honoured to help in any way. I automatically thought the worst of you. I'm sorry. "

"Thank you captain. Agent Romanov, will you help? Yay or nay?" Loki asked.

"I'll think about it." was the closest she came to an answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony turned back towards the room he'd just left. "I'd better get dressed, "he said, not very embarrassed by the fact his team had seen him in his underwear. After all there were worse pictures on the web of him.

"No, Loki" Thor said. "Best not try your Seidr on Tony while you are not at full strength. I remember spending three days trapped in one of the Lady Sif's armours when your power wasn't at full strength and we made you help on one of our quests. "He laughed fondly."Sif did look good in that bar-wench's dress. As for the Warriors Three , I have never laughed so hard. Volstagg chasing maidens, though not very successfully. Hogun eating constantly and I'd never heard him speak so much. Fandral so very quiet and dour. I'm sure that's when Volstagg's youngest was conceived. His wife was very pleased for those two weeks."

"And less than a year later, Thrud was born. Is that not correct, brother?" Loki asked.

"Indeed, Sif was not overly impressed at being unable to fight with us, "Thor reminisced."There is less than a week between the two girls' birth dates."

Steve said, "I didn't know you were married Thor. I imagined that you and Loki were gay bachelors."

Clint in the vent snored with laughter. Natasha looked at Steve. Rhodey, Sam and Pepper were baffled. Jane looked close to tears.

"Nay, friend Steve. I do not have a wife. I dallied a while with many a wench. For it takes a woman like the Lady Jane to spark my interest for a long time." Thor bragged." Loki married since Father ordered it. But ever has he seeked out his own pleasures."

Steve tried valiantly to continue, " Do you and your wife have children too, Loki?"

"Sigyn and I have twin sons," he said."I do not see them often but Sigyn is a good mother to them."

Clint swung down from his vent, "You mentioned Sleipnir. So the whole story about the horse is true?"  
Loki face-palmed. Tony was impressed. It was almost Picard worthy. "'Why is it always 'The Horse Thing'?" He asked rhetorically." Thor calls down the lightning, but for Loki carnal knowledge of the horse. Odin sacrifices his eye for knowledge and Loki shags the horse. Frigga weaves the future and Loki screws the horse.. Heimdall sees all..  
But it's always Loki and the horse!   
The horse and Loki......   
everything else I have done fades in comparison to the horse... Yes, Clint, the basic facts are true. I shifted into the shape of a mare. Rather too well, as it happened. So yes. I am the mother of a son who is an eight legged horse. Happy now??"

Natasha asked quietly, "Legend tell us you have three other children , Loki. Is that true as well?"

'Yes, Fenris, Jörmungandr and Hela live with their mother. "Loki stopped.

But Thor had to run his mouth. "Loki's other children are not welcome on Asgard. I know not why father decreed it. I'm sure he had good reason."

Loki glared at Thor, "I have been granted permission by the All-Mother to visit Helheim for a period of no more than three hours, every two months to see them." He looked away, disgruntled."Providing of course, you are present as my warder, escort, whatever pretty word you wish to use to show I am still subservient to you and by extension the All-Father."

He looked at Steve, "That would have been a starting point for my bargain with the All-Father, had I wanted something. I am a very selfish person at heart. Bóthildr was assigned to me following the Chitauri invasion to aide my recovery. We talked about various things as she tended me. Healing was always a valuable secondary skill for me to pursue. Eventually she became interested in the Other Guy. Mainly due to the damage he had caused. But also the duality of his nature. Bóthildr kept a correspondence with me when I first came here and has been petitioning Mother and Eir for permission to study Bruce and when she heard of your Sergeant Barnes then she redoubled her efforts to come here and study."  
Steve wanted to know why. What would Asgard get out of studying Bucky? Or himself for that matter?   
Sam asked, cautiously, "How much does Asgard's healers know of PTSD? Do your warriors suffer from a version of it?"

Both Thor and Loki looked puzzled. "Shell-shock" Steve inquired.

"Battle fatigue" Rhodey suggested.

"Ah.." both gods seemed to understand that concept. "A little. However its considered to be not the warriors' way to seek help for such a thing. "Loki explained. "Perhaps we are wrong in thinking that. Do you wish to have Bóthildr learn about treatments for this condition?"

"No, "Sam answered."I was wondering if you suffered from PTSD. I know Tony does. I've been trying to get him into therapy. If you were part of it, he may be more willing to accept help. But should .."he hesitated, not sure just how to pronounce her name." your friend wish to study this, I'm sure I can get permission for her to join us as an observer . It maybe we can learn from each other."

Thor looked concerned," Some of the younger healers are not following the traditional ways. While Father and many of the council are against it, Mother and Eir believe that studying your medicine as well as having warriors such as Loki and myself here will foster inter-realm relationships. E'en now Lady Sif and Hogun remain on Vanaheim while Volstagg and Fandral are on Alfheim. For how much longer I do not know. I believe other healers are requesting to study on the rest of the Nine Realms including Jotunheim and Muspelheim. "

Thor and Loki shared a long look. Several minutes passed in silence as the two gods tried to stare each other down. Thor broke first, " Father is allowing Hela and Angrboða to join a re-formed Council of the Nine Realms. Helblindi has agreed to join as the Jotun king. Heimdall is searching Svartalfheim for Dark Elf survivors.   
The Council are worried about the Mad Titan after your trial. There is also a lot of debate about who should represent Midgard. Some are concerned there is no single leader. Others want the leader of the most powerful or populous country. Still others think a military man, a proven warrior should be your representative. It is a puzzle, indeed."  
"You see, "Loki noted mischievously."That's why Midgard needs a king."

He caught the small blade Natasha threw at him. "Or a queen, "she laughed back at him.

Tony returned unnoticed. Or so he thought. A pair of green eyes followed his every movement before he joined the group again.


	13. Chapter 13

"I would have words with you, Stark, "Thor rumbled as the crowd slowly drifted away.Tony could hear Pepper suggest a spa visit to Jane. Jane asking if Darcy could come, Natasha suggesting Loki joining them in a girls only trip. Loki laughingly agreeing.

"Let's go to my lab, "Tony said."We can be sure of some un-eavesdropped on conversation there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wanted to thank you for looking after my brother. Looking after Loki. It's not an easy transition for him. Regaining his Seidr. I could have helped him in the past but I hesitated like I did yesterday . I did not think he'd want me there. And so yet again I have let him down without intending to, "Thor said. "And also to apologise. I should not have accused either of you of those kind of acts. I did not protect Loki when I should have and protected others when I should have looked after Loki first. For all your faults when it comes to women, you are an honourable man and would not take advantage of my sister in her hour of need. "

Tony thought "Damned with faint praise.." but said, "Thanks Point Break. JARVIS told me that Loki was in distress and I was the only one awake so I went to check up on him. He took some of your mum's magic potions and went to sleep. I stayed with him to keep watch as I wasn't sure what was going to happen. He'd freaked out over the Blue Man group look."

Thor nodded, "That is not normal. Loki had never shown signs of being a Jotun before. Of course, I was rarely allowed to be in his presence once he'd had his Seidr removed and never before when it was being restored to him. Only when he was fully restored. I'm glad mother remembered the potion. From what Eir once told me, it is a very painful process . Normally the pain of both the removal and return of the Mage's Seidr is enough to discourage any further wrong-doing. "

Tony spoke in a disbelieving tone, "You torture people to make them behave?"

"Not people Tony, mages, "Thor tried to explain." They are not men like us. They are argr. More like women."

"You think Loki is like that? Cos that's a shitty thing to say . Is this because he is also your sister? Like how does that happen?"

Thor drew a deep breath, "Seidr work is for women. Loki is Loki. Loki is a warrior." Thor placed an unusual amount of emphasis on the word warrior. "He was allowed to practice Seidr simply because he is the All-Father's son. Indeed Lady Loki as she is known is as good a warrior as Loki himself. Her place amongst my Shield-brothers is not dependant on her being my sister. As is Loki's place not dependant on him being my brother but as a result of his or her skills. Loki's skills as a fighter are more than enough for me to desire him to fight at my side . His Seidr is a benefit to me, to us when we are fighting. "

Tony looked at Thor, "Loki said he'd had his Seidr taken from him three times before. Why?"

Thor looked uneasy, "That is Loki's story to tell you if he will. I have warned you before about not making Loki feel weak. There are many liberties he will permit to those he deems to be his intimates but I have never seen him as reticent with a lover as he is with you." 

"Sorry. Lover? We're not, I mean . I know Pepper and I didn't work out and I'm not looking for a re-bound relationship. I mean I like Loki but not like that. Anyway I thought you'd be against that. Me and Loki I mean. "Tony rambled to a halt.

"From what mother said you are favoured by the Norns. I know not what she means but it is bad fortune to not follow their wishes. " Thor pondered " However, I was talking of Loki's feelings. Not yours. If you do not like him in any kind of romantic way, I would advise you to let him know now. Loki does not like being played as a fool. And his vengeance can be unpleasant should he feel betrayed by some-one he thought was one of his own."

"Do you speak from experience on that score, Thor?" Tony asked.

"Aye, " the reply wasn't expanded on leaving Tony to wonder just what had happened .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Left to his own devices, Tony was rebuilding his suit when Bruce wanted to be allowed into the lab to look at the video that JARVIS had recorded when Frigga had returned Loki's magic .The duo watched it several times before slowing the speed down and viewing it like that. JARVIS then added the radiation readings to the film. They meant nothing to either Bruce or Tony so JARVIS was asked to notify Loki they wanted to speak to him in their usual lab space. 

Loki turned up an hour later, apologising. The ladies were setting up "Girls Only " time and Loki had been invited as one of them and under oath not to tell the "Guys" of their plans.  
Bruce had to be brought up to speed on the whole Lady Loki from Tony. They'd added gender shifting to their files regarding Loki's Seidr. Tony had plenty of files with regard to Seidr. Shape-shifting being the most recent one created. Tony had been looking forward to studying this with Bruce and Loki but Thor's dismissal of Loki as a mage was disturbing. Well, his dismissal of mages as second or even third class citizens just rubbed Tony the wrong way.

The three Avengers watched the slowed down version several more times. Loki explaining what happened and how he felt during the process. Eventually all three agreed to leave it alone. Loki couldn't tell the other two how it happened, only that his Seidr had been returned. Tony and Bruce couldn't see how it had been returned. The radiation readings hadn't meant anything to Loki either. 

Bruce excused himself, he was tired and needed to relax. As Loki was turning to follow, Tony called out, "Hang on Loki. Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Of course, Anthony. I have yet to express my thanks for your actions last night. Nor did I apologise for making Thor think you would take advantage of me." Loki responded. "Or him thinking that I would take advantage of you."

"You're welcome. On all three accounts. However, "Tony paused. This wasn't one of his usual next morning talks. " Your brother. You know , Thor. He said.." 

"Yes Anthony. Thor claims to be my brother.." Loki semi-mocked. "So what did he say?"

"Look, Loki. This is kind of embarrassing here. Well, he thinks you have feelings for me . And " Tony was cut off abruptly.

"Does that oaf never think I can find some-one without whoring my way though his Shield-brothers?" Loki yelled.

"Whoa, there Prancer."Tony protested. "I mean...Look, I like you. Like you like you. Just not like you ...if you see what I mean."

Loki looked at him and sighed, "No I do not fully understand what you mean."

"Please don't make this difficult , Lokes, "Tony pleaded. " I like you as a friend . And you are hot. And possibly my type. But I'm not ...I mean I am ..I'm..Pepper left me because she found out I'm bi. I've been repressing it because my father hated the idea of ..look this is ." Tony stopped.

After several minutes, he resumed."Howard wanted Steve but Steve was in love with Bucky. He still is, I think. As far as Howard was concerned Steve was going to be just another notch on his bed-post. Howard would have gone for both of them if he thought he'd get away with it. Hell, Aunt Peggy told me that ..look it doesn't matter." Tony was hating himself , hating Howard for making him feel like this..

Loki placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder, " I would never tread on the hem of Lady Virginia's gown like that. While she still wants to continue with your relationship, I know I will never have any hope of winning you. I am content to wait until you wish to court me in an equal manner or unless you tell me I am wasting my time. Nor do I wish to jeopardise our friendship over this. Nor Bruce's .Both of you have been so welcoming towards me. "

Loki left , leaving Tony to say to JARVIS, " I'm fucked .I didn't know Pepper wanted me back. A few days ago, I'd have been delighted to know that. But now..I don't know. I've seen Loki in both his forms. I just don't know what to think . Or to feel. Loki ...that was unexpected. I've always treated him like one of the Avengers and none of them have wanted to be involved with me."

"Sir, if I may list the occasions where you have treated Mr Loki as a potential love interest. The number stands at 45 flirts, 10 physical interactions not counting last night, and 5 spoken inter-actions which suggest intimacy. " JARVIS recounted."Other potential events happened ."

"Thank you J," Tony stopped the AI suddenly aware that what he had thought were innocent remarks could and had been as romantic interest. And what Tony realised was worse...He had meant them to be.


	14. Chapter 14

The following two weeks were uneventful from an Avengers' perspective.   
Steve had been removed several times from SHIELD for trying to get close to the still sedated Bucky. Phil had found him several missions with Sam to get him away for a few days or longer.  
Thor had been Rainbow-Bridging across the universe for Odin.  
Clint was on one of his super-secret missions. Having spent several hundred dollars at IKEA and Home Depot first.  
Natasha was going to be sunning herself in San Tropez .Or so she'd said.   
Bruce was somewhere quiet.  
So the Avengers Tower was home to only Tony and Loki for the most part. Until Pepper arrived from Malibu . Jane and Darcy followed the next day. It appears Darcy has a problem with Loki. Within five minutes of her being in the tower, she had tased Loki. Loki had laughed. Darcy had tried to tase him again. And again. Eventually, Darcy had cornered Tony with demands to make her Taser powerful enough to take down Loki. 

Tony actually considers doing so for a split-second until he remembered the amount of energy Thor had discharged into his suit. He had asked Loki about it one time. Loki wasn't totally immune to the effects of Mjolnir's lightning but centuries of sparring with Thor had given him a high tolerance to electrical based attacks. Tony calculated that in order to totally incapacitate Loki a Taser would kill a person outright . And he wasn't going to produce something like that again. He had enough blood on his hands, thank you very much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the lack of Natasha, Darcy pressed for the promised spa day, even if it meant Loki. So Pepper arranged for the visit and Happy to drive them. Pepper was just finishing up a few last minute items for work when the three others walked into her office. Pepper glanced up to apologise but her eyes widened when she saw Loki.

"Loki? Is that you? I mean, you look great." She paused before saying hesitantly, "I don't think Tony should see you like this."  
Loki frowned, "Why? Is my form displeasing to the eye? She is my normal female form and Anthony seemed to appreciate her when he saw her. In fact, he"

"That's more than I needed to know, thank you Loki."Pepper interrupted."Can you be less..err. tall, perhaps? And maybe a bit more Earth-girl, a bit less goddess? "

Loki smiled and shimmered. The new Loki was shorter but still reasonably tall and slender but less curvy. The cascading black hair now a shoulder length bob. The softened facial features and green eyes remained the same. The clothes became more demure but still sexy. Pepper made a mental note to try and get it copied for herself. "Is this better , Lady Virginia?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four women had had a pleasant afternoon. Cleansed, massaged and totally pampered, they sat in the sauna idly chatting amongst themselves. Jane and Loki talking about the differences between Asgard and Earth, Pepper and Darcy about the latest Broadway shows. Their peace was shattered by 5 men bursting through the door and pointing guns at them.

"Ms Potts, ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt your day however I'm afraid I need your assistance."The smooth voice of Justin Hammer broke the silence. He shouldered his way past the armed men and held out some clothes to Pepper. "Please dress quickly. We don't want Tony to wait." He held out another set of clothes, "Now, which one of you lovely ladies is Doctor Foster?"

Loki stood up and faked a trembling voice, "I'm Jane Foster." And started to dress.

"Tie the others up. Do you have names? I don't want anything untoward happening to bystanders. Oh who am I kidding? I don't care."Hammer mocked.

Darcy looked at him, "I'm Darcy and this is Lacey."

The man tying them up laughed," Sounds like a 70's buddy-buddy cop-show."

Jane and Darcy were left in the sauna while Pepper and Loki were ushered out with guns pointed at them. After a few minutes, Darcy started to wriggle and soon had the ropes falling away from her. She released Jane and both hurried to grab their phones and tell Tony the bad news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A faint green mist enveloped Pepper and Loki. "You are upset with me, Lady Virginia. Oh, they cannot hear what we say. Do not fret over that."

"Why are you putting yourself in danger for me? Tony has a subcutaneous tracker on me." she hissed. "Once he knows I'm missing, he'll be flying to rescue me. You should be resting and getting your Seidr back."

"That was a fortnight ago, Lady Virginia. " Loki replied. "Should I have left the Lady Jane to her fate and hidden like a coward? How do you think my brother would have treated me if I was cowering behind your skirts like an infant? I have been a warrior since I was a child and without training my Seidr. I am not weak."

"I'm sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to imply you are weak or need to be sheltered. And I'm glad you're here and not Jane. I don't know how she'd handle herself if we need to fight in order to escape." Pepper confessed. "Natasha has taught me a few moves but I'm scared I'll freeze if I really need to use them."

"Do you want me to take us back to the tower or do you wish to see what this Hammer wants from Tony?" Loki asked.

"Let's wait. it should be fun." Pepper said. "At least for us. Justin may be having a bad day, though. Do you think Thor will be asked to join? I mean to avenge Jane's abduction."

Loki moved closer so it looked like she was crying on Pepper's shoulder, "Thor is off world. As his brother and Tony's shield-brother, I am the obvious choice to join Anthony on his quest. I have set a duplicate to aide Anthony in any way he requires." He dropped his illusion and the guards could not see the difference.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JARVIS had eventually got Tony to listen to the panicked phone-calls from Jane and Darcy. He activated the tracker and donned his latest suit. He looked at the clone of Loki who had appeared in his full armour . Loki smiled his feral smile while they waited for the tracker to remain stationary or Hammer to call.


End file.
